Tina San Antonio
Tina San Antonio (born July 7) is an American female wrestler who is currently working on the Independent circuit. She has wrestled in various promotions including Women Superstars Uncensored, American Wrestling Alliance New Jersey, IndyGurlz Championshp Wrestling, National Wrestling Superstars, and Jersey All Pro Wrestling. Career Women Superstars Uncensored (2010-2012) Debut; Belle Saints (2010-2011) Tina San Antonio made her debut for Women Superstars Uncensored at the 3rd Anniversary Show on March 6, 2010 with her tag team partner, the debuting Marti Belle. As The Belle Saints, Tina and Belle were defeated by The Boston Shore (Amber and Lexxus). A month later, Tina was defeated by Alicia in the first round of the J-Cup Tournament, and had her first title opportunity the next night; a losing outing to Spirit Champion Brittney Savage. On November 6, 2010, Tina and Belle captured the WSU Tag Team Championship by defeating Cosmo Club members Cindy Rogers and Jana. On March 1, 2011, Tina was attacked by an unknown culprit and was unable to take part of WSU's 4th Anniversary Show. Jazz replaced Tina and successfully retained the titles with Belle four days later at the event. Tina returned and took part of that year's J-Cup Tournament on April 2, losing in the first round to Jamilia Craft. On June 25, 2011, Tina and Belle lost the WSU Tag Team Championship to The Boston Shore at Uncensored Rumble IV. Heel Turn and Singles Competition (2011-2012) Friction developed between Tina and Belle after losing the WSU Tag Team Championship, and it would come to a head at Breaking Barriers II on November 19, 2011, where The Belle Saints were defeated by The Soul Sisters (Jana and Luscious Latasha) in a #1 Contender's Match. Tina cut a promo blaming Belle for the loss, which led to WSU Commissioner Amy Lee entering and showing video from Tina's "attack," which was revealed to be a hoax. Tina turned villainous when she admitted that she lied about the attack so she could (kayfabe) try out for World Wrestling Entertainment and leave Belle on her own. After the revelation, Tina later apologized and hugged Belle after a verbal confrontation. However, at that moment, the evil Tina attacked Belle to complete her villainous turn, severing The Belle Saints. On January 21, 2012, Tina teamed with Jennifer Cruz and Midwest Militia members Allysin Kay and Sassy Stephie in a victorious outing against Alicia, Brittney Savage, Jana, and Tina's former partner Marti Belle. Belle and Tina finally faced each other in a one-on-one capacity at WSU's 5th Anniversary Show, with Tina on the losing end. Tina would defeat Belle one month later at the J-Cup event. Tina also picked up wins against Annie Social at Uncensored Rumble V and Brittney Savage at Full Steam Ahead. Shine Wrestling (2012-present) Tina debuted in SHINE Wrestling in a losing effort to Santana Garrett at SHINE 1 on July 20, 2012. On January 11, 2013, Tina was defeated by Mia Yim as SHINE 6, but she would defeat La Rosa Negra and Luscious Latasha in a three-way match at SHINE 7 on February 22, 2013. In wrestling *'Finishing moves and signature moves' :*''TSA'' (Cartwheel into Guillotine choke hold) :*Roundoff backsplash into bull dog :*Swanton :*Bull dog :*Hurricanrana :*Head scissors :*Swinging neck breaker :*Russian leg sweep *'Tag Teams and Stables' :*The Belle Saints Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #38 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females *'New York Wrestling Connection' **NYWC Starlet Championship (1 time) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Marti Belle External links * Tina San Antonio Profile at CAGEMATCH * Tina San Antonio Profile at Online World of Wrestling * Facebook * Twitter *Profile at New England Female Wrestling Category:Female wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Alliance New Jersey alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:WSU Tag Team Champions Category:Living people